Sasquatch Sighting
by Damaged Danzy
Summary: Dean's worst nightmare comes to life; his beloved Impala breaks down on the side of the road leaving him, Sam and Castiel stuck in a ditch with no idea on what to do.    This is a Supernatural one-shot that takes place during Season 5.


"Dammit, this isn't suppose to happen," Dean said angrily. He stomped his foot on the ground and kicked up some dirt. It seemed like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

Dean, Sam, and Castiel were currently stranded on the side of the road. The Impala had begun convulsing and spinning out of control before Dean knew what was happening. He had just managed to get them safely off the road and onto grassy plains just in the nick of time.

"Calm down dude," Sam said lightly to his brother. Sam was currently sitting on the ground with his back against a tire and his long legs stretched out. Seeing how frustrated his brother was made him want to laugh, but he knew how much Dean cared about the car. And even though he never admitted it, Sam cared about the car too. It was the only thing that their father had given them that was full of good childhood memories.

Dean nervously paced around while occasionally giving his brother a death glare. Frustrated, he turned to Castiel. "Can't you do anything Cas? Work your mojo or something?"

The angel was standing fully erect with his hands in his trench coat. He could hear the desperation in Dean's voice and that made Castiel feel even worse when he shook his head no. "I'm sorry Dean, but that last hunt just drained out any power I had left in me."

Dean gave up and let his legs go down as he slid to the hard ground. He sat up and folded his legs Indian style. "Well this sucks."

Castiel followed Dean's actions. He slid his old coat off and gently laid it on the ground before sitting on it. His blue eyes were clouded over as he tilted his head toward Dean. "I really am sorry, but I can't do anything."

Normally Dean would have made a smartass comment, but for some reason, he always made an exception for Castiel. "It's okay Cas, don't beat yourself up. I gotta admit, fifty demons against three guys is pretty tiring. Ah, but at least we still have our phones right? Maybe we can call somebody."

"I already tried," Sam said with a heavy sigh. "There's no reception in these neck of the woods."

A tense silence soon fell over the three men. Each was sitting by themselves and keeping quiet. The moon had risen in the dark sky when they suddenly heard a strange noise.

Dean's reflexes immediately kicked in as he sprung up. Sam and Castiel soon stood up and shuffled closer to Dean. He had instinctively grabbed the gun in his coat pocket and he pointed it at the woods. "What the hell was that?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "We are in the middle of nowhere surrounded by the woods. I wouldn't be surprised if it was just an animal."

"Sorry for being concerned," Dean grumbled. He lowered his gun as soon as a small rabbit came bouncing up. Feeling rather foolish, Dean sat back down. He checked his watch and saw that it was already past midnight. "Cas, can't you fly us out of here or something. Those wings have to be used every now and then. Why not stretch them out and do a favor for all of us?" Dean asked with a playful smiled. But as soon as he saw the angel's serious gaze, his face fell.

"Obviously you know nothing about being an angel. And as I previously said, I am drained of all my power, or what you like to call my mojo," Castiel finished, using finger parenthesis at the end of his statement. "A car passed by a few minutes ago. Why don't we try to flag one down?"

Dean scoffed. "I could just see one of us standing out by the road. Someone would probably see Sammy and think he's a sasquatch or something.

"Jerk."

"Well dude, you're like the size of Bigfoot. I could just see the headlines now: Sasquatch sighting in the middle of nowhere. Sounds good, eh?"

"Bigfoot?" Castiel asked with a frown. "Sasquatch?"

Just as Sam was about to reply, Dean threw a rock at him. "Don't worry Cas, neither legends are real."

Castiel looked like he wanted to objectify, but he just shook his head. "I suppose we'll just sit here and wait until the sun comes up."

"Maybe Bobby will get a bad feeling and come look for us," Sam suggested hopefully.

"God, that'll take forever," Dean groaned.

"Watch your language," Castiel muttered. "Why don't we go and wait in the car?"

"Eew no! Cause then it would feel like a bad date with no action."

"Only you would think of that Dean," Sam said while throwing a negative look toward his brother. "It's also getting colder by the second. I think it would be best if we got back in the car."

Dean grudgingly agreed. The other two men followed his actions and walked back into the car. Dean slid in the driver's seat, Sam in the passenger's seat, and Castiel went back to his usual spot in the backseat. After a few awkward seconds, Dean almost laughed. "Well this is fun."

"How is this fun?" Castiel asked with a frown. "Maybe I just don't understand your definition of fun."

Ignoring his comment, Dean sat in his seat and started straight ahead. If he was going to be completely honest with himself, he would have given anything to stay stuck in the car with his brother and the angel, who were basically his two best and only friends in the world. Dean knew as soon he got back home, Zachariah would gang up on him and harass him about surrendering his body up to Michael. Dean shuddered. Just thinking about giving his body away as a vessel made him sick to his stomach. He was perfectly content being his own person. There had to be another way to stop the apocalypse from coming. There just had to be. Shaking his head, Dean turned his head and saw Sam smiling.

"Dean!"

"What?'

"The car ignition just started back up!"

Startled, Dean looked and smiled. "Well I'll be damned. Looks like some crazy Christine crap went on, but as long as my baby is fine, then I'm fine."

"Who's Christine?"

Dean chuckled at Castiel's naïve ways, and even Sam smiled. "Ah, that doesn't matter right now." Dean pulled the stick shift into drive and the Impala was soon up and running again. After a few moments, they were driving past a cemetery and back onto an old highway. "Looks like we're back on the road again."

There was just something about driving that allowed Dean to let go of all his problems. As he cruised down the road, he felt a sense of belonging and pride. He had a purpose in life and that was to be a hero.


End file.
